


She's One of Us Now

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Dragon in a pack of wolves, F/M, Jon arrives at Winterfell, Jonerys, Stark Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Jon reunites with his family. Daenerys is trying to be discreet about her feelings, but Jon's sisters know him too well.-   -   -"What's she like?” Arya interrupted, “The Queen?”“She’s…” Jon kept his face guarded and considered his words, "She is . . . "





	She's One of Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to Tumblr by me. Reach me here or at @Violet-eyes-silver-hair to suggest one shots, head canons, and fic ideas :).
> 
> ENJOY!

Jon had arrived at Winterfell earlier that evening, greeting his family with tight embraces, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. They exchanged sweet remarks, and Jon felt younger that he had in years. Remembering his courtesies, Jon gave them a quick introduction of their new Queen, to which they replied accordingly but not warmly. Daenerys greeted them in turn, and Jon could see the faintest signs of nervousness on her face. Arya pulled him closer, beckoning him to the castle, and Dany told him she needed to oversee her troops camp, and turned to leave, but Jon impulsively took hold of her hand.

“Daenerys,” he called unthinkingly, nearly a plead. 

He wanted to spend time with his family, that much was true, but he also wanted for her to keep him company. He dropped her hand quickly.

“Will you join us at dinner?” He asked softly.

Her face was almost unreadable, but Jon had learned to see through her Queenly act. Her eyes flickered to his sisters, and she placed a docile smile on her face. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Snow, but I’m sure your family would be glad to spend time with you tonight.”

Neither wanted to keep their affection a secret, but they understood that it might come as an unpleasant shock to those who did not know her. Still, Jon only cared about keeping her at his side for as long as possible. Winter was here, and he oft wondered if they would live to see spring.

“Yes, your Grace,” said Sansa with a smile, “Thank you for your understan-”

“I’m sure my family would enjoy your company, too,” he interrupted. 

At that, Daenerys gave a true smile. She regarded him for a moment, but agreed, “Alright. I’m looking forward to it.”

Jon was glad that she turned away at that, and mounted her Silver filly out the gates, or else he might have kissed her in the public Courtyard. He led his family into the castle, and mussed Arya’s hair as he had done many years ago. She grinned affectionately and showed him the sword she had kept all along. 

They were in his study. Bran kept quiet, but gave Jon a pleasant smile when he turned his way. Sansa was smiling too, clearly relieved that her brother had returned safely to her. But the memory of the Queen in the courtyard made her uneasy, and she turned to look at his brother warily once again.

“You bent the knee,” she began.

He sank on the chair in front of the fire, “I did.” 

Arya climbed onto the desk, swiftly, but careful enough not to knock off the ink bottles and parchment. Sansa wheeled Bran closer and sat at a chair next to them.

“Whats she like?” Arya interrupted, “The Queen?” 

“She’s…” Jon kept his face guarded and considered his words, “A just ruler. Her people love her, but she gives good reason for her enemies to fear her.” 

“Then its good we’re not her enemy… yet. But she chose Tyrion Lannister as her hand, how can you trust her?” Arya wondered.

Sansa shook her head, “Tyrion is not a bad man. He has good cause to hate Cersei too. But-” she looked at Jon, “How can you trust her?” 

“She’s never given me reason not to,” he said simply. 

Sansa breathed out impatiently. Surely there was more to it, but he was holding back from them. She exchanged an irritated look with Arya, but her sister just smiled. 

“Sansa’s been waiting for weeks to quarrel with you,” she said, smirking, “I told her she ought to let it go, that you wouldn’t give the North to someone that didn’t deserve it.”

Jon looked over, “You’re right, I wouldn’t. At first, I thought she wanted to have me burned alive for not bending the knee the first time she asked but-” the ghost of a smile threatened to appear on his lips, “-She’s not cruel. She wasn’t pleased, thought. Tyrion said I was the most stubborn Northern fool he’d ever met. Nothing he did or said changed my mind.”

“But something did,” Bran said, looking passively to the flames.

Jon’s brows furrowed, but Arya pipped in, “What changed?”

He swallowed and turned back to the flames, “She’s the best chance we have.” 

Arya’s playfulness had ceased, replaced by intrigue and concern. 

“Why didn’t you tell us anything?” Sansa demanded, “Why couldn’t you send me a raven?”

Annoyance flickered on his features, “What did you want to hear?”

His words vexed her, “I don’t know, Jon, anything, anything at all! Why couldn’t you ask for our insight?” 

Arya knew that by “our insight”, Sansa meant “hers”, but she said nothing. 

“I knew what you would say,” he explained, “And I told you- I wasn’t going to bend the knee, damned if she burned me alive and conquered the North on her own-”

“But you did bend the knee, Jon,” Arya cut in, “We’re not young girls anymore, Winterfell is our home too.”

“You left me alone, here,” Sansa said, raising her voice, “You were the last family I had, and you left me. I was so worried that you wouldn’t come back, that I would see Targaryen armies marching through our gates and see your head on a spike. Seven Hells, Jon! You could have sent-”

“I KNOW!” he exclaimed, standing up. 

Sansa flinched, and he immediately filled with guilt. He knew his sister was strong, but she had also fought a battle of her own, with the scars to prove it. 

“You’re right I should have,” Jon lowered his voice, “But there was nothing you could have said to stop me.”

Sansa’s breath caught in her throat. Arya studied his face carefully. He sat back down, but this time, he did not look away from them.

“Daenerys risked her life to save my own. She knows whats coming, we’ve seen it. When the dead march on our walls, she will be the reason why our lives keep going.”

Arya turned to her sister and exhaled, then, “Bran, is it true?”

Jon looked over at his little brother as his eyes rolled back into white slits. He let out a shaky breath. After a moment, Bran’s eyes rolled forward.

“You saw him,” Bran stated, “Beyond the wall.”

He closed his eyes tightly and nodded, remembering Uncle Benjen’s scarred face. Bran looked to his sisters.

“Its true. The Night King took something dearly from her. She saved Jon’s life. She might well be the one to end the war, and-” he glanced at Jon, “-maybe more.” 

Jon took a deep breath, “I’ve missed you more than I can say, all of you. I am here now. I’m here to protect the North, and to keep the people I love safe. I can’t do that if I don’t have your support.”

Arya stepped off of the desk, “You have mine.”

“Our support,” Sansa said carefully, “For you- and for Daenerys?”

“Yes,” he said firmly but not unkindly. 

Her eyebrows creased, but she nodded, “Alright.”

“Good,” Jon said with a light smile, standing up and wheeling Bran’s chair to the door, “Come on, then. I haven’t had good ale since I left for Dragonstone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for my next One shot, it will feature a bard ;)
> 
> Let me know if you liked this, and please for the love of god, don’t hate on Sansa! I always try to make her seem extra likable on my fics because of all the hate she gets.


End file.
